


Peaches.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [40]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adults, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bodily Fluids, Bulges and Nooks, Consent, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Terezi Pyrope smut fiction for gay readers.  You invite the licky troll over for a swim in your pool when she discovers a favourite flavoured treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches.

**Author's Note:**

> Terezi, Gamzee, and all other characters are aged 18 and over.
> 
> Please bear with me on these, I am attempting to practise writing for a gay audience. Not easy when you are hetero but I am trying. This one is a bit short but I hope it is getting there.

Getting used to a troll that sees the world around her through smell and taste is to say the least slobbery. Your boots which are red usually have something teal blooded attached to them. You have gotten used to it though. You wonder if she prefers to taste than see. Your auspice, Aranea has offered to heal her vision but she seems hesitant to take her up on her offer. Your bro theorises that it is because it is a connection with her Lusus. You never fully understand this but then you are not a troll. At least she isn’t bumping into things like poor half blind Sollux who keeps falling down the steps of the ship much to your amusement. 

You assume Terezi’s interest in you is related to the way she can taste color. She explained to you once how red tastes like cherry, green like broccoli, etc. You are practically a walking rainbow so it must be like sitting next to a giant pile of skittles when she sits with you. You feel this explains why she is always so close to you. If it was not for the fact both your pale quadrants are taken you could swear she has a pale crush on you. 

She doesn’t like your closeness to the Makaras however. She will always try and persuade you to miss your visits with them despite your red relations with the clown. Gamzee isn’t keen on Terezi either, feeling she played Karkat for a fool in the past and often jokes to you that you are her 'New Dave’. You know he has major black feelings for her so you put it down as teasing and don’t pay any more attention to it. You start seeing Terezi appearing around you though more and more. She is always sniffing something of yours. Your boots, your hair clips, your watch. You start to become used to the drool.

It is crazy hot today. Thankfully the Striders helped you to put a pool up a while ago and you have invited Miss Lickhappy over. She arrives with her towel and bikini ready to change. You both start to get ready when her nose starts to twitch.

“WH4T 1S TH4T D1V1N3 ODOUR? >:0” she asks frantically searching.

“What odour?” you ask, curiously.

“1T SM3LLS 4M4Z1NG >:]. 1T’S L1K3 C4NN3D P34CH3S. TH4T’S 4 TROLL FRU1T BY TH3 W4Y.”

“We have peaches on Earth too.” you smile, “Although I can’t think what it could be.” It is then you notice that you pulled out the wrong bottoms to change into. “Ah nuts, gimme a minute.” you say walking over to the drawer leaving Terezi frantically smelling around. You are rooting through the bottom drawer trying to find your missing garment when you feel a pair of hands grab your hips. “Hey Terezi, what are you...HEY!” you are startled as you feel a face thrust into your panties.

“1T’S YOUR NOOK! >:0” exclaims Terezi with glee pulling down your panties, “YOUR NOOK 1S L1K3 P34CH3S! >:D” 

“What the fuck? Terezi this isn’t .... what are you doing? Wait, I don’t feel that way about..mmmmmmmm” You start to protest when she starts tracing her tongue over your most intimate area. You know this is wrong. You don’t feel that way about her. Well you thought you didn’t but she is doing things with her tongue Gamzee has never even tried with you. You should stand up. Yes that would the right thing to do. You are going to do it. You are going to stand up right now. So why are you still bent over? You are shivering with every stroke as you bite  
your lip.

You feel her dig her nails into the flesh of your buttocks and the wetness now slowly trickling down your inner thigh. You can’t tell if that is her own saliva or you. The strong scent of your shame is mixed with a heady aroma of spearmint from Terezi's own wetness as she is, unseen by you, now playing with herself. With only one hand on you, now is your chance to move. But you feel a great knot of pleasure build up. Her tongue washes over your clit with a certain level of roughness. Gripping the side of the drawer with one hand, you cover your mouth with the other trying to stifle your moans. She knows now you are getting off on her actions. Her tongue disappears. Maybe she now knows she went too far. Maybe you can forget either of you did this. 

But no sooner has she left your clit aching, you feel her minty, tingly bulge thrust into you. She chuckles to herself knowing this is it. You unravel for her. No longer holding it in you push your hips back. Teal fluid trickles around your ankles as you cum with every thrust. She laughs before filling you up to bursting herself. Slapping your ass when she pulls out, she goes back over to her bag and starts to change again. You stand up finally, looking at her in shock as she continues to get ready as if the last 20 minutes didn’t happen.

And that was it. She never brings it up ever again. Not in the pool, not the next day. She doesn’t try anything again and continues to act like nothing happened. You worry she will tell Gamzee but it never comes up. Everything continues as before as if it was all in your head. Just a filthy dream. Like you imagined it. The only thing left that convinces you it happened is your new nickname “PEACHES”.


End file.
